


Horns

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Aurora hands out Maleficent’s Christmas stocking.
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Horns

Aurora removes a purple fabric stocking she made that hangs off from one of the snow-covered tree branches and brings it back inside the cottage where her fairy godmother remains seated at the wooden table with her chin resting upon her magical orb staff in both hands. Maleficent raises her head the moment she sees the whimsical forest princess holding out the gift.

“What‘s that?” Maleficent asks.

“Your Christmas stocking,” Aurora smiles. 

Maleficent can’t help but feel a bit curious. Mutely, she reaches for the fabric fleece stocking and pulls out a pair of woolly, purple...

_Tube of socks?_

“They’re your very own personalized horn warmers,” Aurora beams. “I knitted them especially for you—would you like to try them on?”

Maleficent opens her mouth to object, but that’s when the sleeping beauty quickly snatches the warmers out from her hands to slide and tug each through the thick, curved set of the villainess’ horns.

“They fit just fine!” Aurora folds her hands together. She sways over to kiss the dark fairy on the arch of her brow.

Maleficent scowls and crosses her arms over her black, billowy robes.

‘Tis the season.

~~~


End file.
